kimblee baby daddy
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: you are kimblees wife,baby mama and just his. live through the life as his and him being yours. you and kimblee.


Okay so this story is a baby daddy flick thing. In which you the reader is the girl that is going through this. So when you see this __. That means your name goes there. As this whole story unfolds it's like a love story but you have the baby of the man I write about. So I hope you like this.

Kimblee baby daddy:

How you meet:

"Solf J. Kimblee, sir, this woman will be serving under you." Came a soldier. You tighten your hold on your gun. "Name?" asked kimblee. You swallowed. "I'm… I'm _." you say. Kimblee eyes you. "Why did they give me such a weakling?" he asked. You frowned. "I don't know sir. Just orders." The soldier answered. Kimblee touched his forehead. "I didn't want an answer." He said coldly. You looked away from the crimson alchemist. "Sorry sir!" Came the soldier. "You may leave." Kimblee ordered. You looked back at the soldier. You then scooted over so he could leave. "So, _ are you ready?" he asked. You tensed. "Sir?" you say.

He unbuttoned a button. You felt your heart race. Was he gonna. Was he gonna – "To do our job miss._ "he said. "Job sir?" you asked. He glared at you. You took one step back. He grinded his teeth. "Are you stupid or just an idot!" he said. You opened your mouth to answer. "I-""We are here to dispose the enemy. The other idots out there that are against us!" he roared out. You bite your lip from letting out a whimper and nodded.

"I'm sorry sir." You say fast. He slicked back his hair. Then smiled. "Good then let's go." He said. Kimblee straightened up. You scooted out of the way. Your heart was beating so fast. "Hurry up." He ordered. You turned to him. He stood there with the other privates. You sucked in a deep breath. Then let it go. You took a step out into the blazing sun.

How he asked you out:

You took out your journal and opened to a fresh page.

_Dear journal,_

_Another dream about Solf J. kimblee. It's about us and children. Eww I know it's so nasty. I nearly through up my dinner. But it's been some years since I've seen him. I still I can't believe that he killed those people I mean he was mad in the brain but he was nice at times. Like when-_"hey what you writing." Came havoc. You closed your journal fast. "It's nothing!" You say fast. You looked up to see the tall man looking down at you. He backed away little so you could stand up. You did and as you did you put your journal up in the drawer. You turned to Jean havoc. "What do you want?" you asked. He shrugged his shoulders. You groaned. "Look havoc I have so much to do so can you-".

He ran away. You stomped your foot. What was the point of their friendship? She sank back in her chair. You turned back around in the seat. You scooted closer to the desk. Then something hit your stomach. You looked down to see one of your drawers open. You closed it. The handle was broken. You looked at it more.

"My journal!" you thought. You stood up. The reason he ran away. You ran out of the room then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" you say getting up fast. You grabbed the white sleeved hand and was pulled up. "It's fine." Came the person. "It's bee-" you dashed down the hall to find that idot havoc. You saw him with your journal.

You jumped toward him with your fingers out to get what was yours. He dodged you and opened your book. You hit the wall. You slide down to the floor with your eyes going everywhere._ "Dear journal,_

_Another dream about Solf J. kimblee. It's about us and having children. Eww I know its so n-" _you slapped his mouth shut. Your face red like a strawberry. Havoc moved your hand. "Why don't you go see him?" he asked. You looked away from him with the blush turning into embarrassment. "He probably forgot about me Havoc." You say getting your journal from his hand. " _ why did you run?" asked that voice from before.

You turned around to feel your breath go away. "Hey kimblee. " Came havoc. You shacked your head. "No way is he here." You thought. Kimblee took your hand and kissed it. "Well you go on a date with me?" he asked with a grin. You felt your heart go faster than fast. "She would be delighted to." Came Havoc. Kimblee let your hand go. You nearly fell to your knees. "Well I would like to see you at a tea shop in, the downstairs shop, about 15 min.?" he said.

You only nodded. Kimblee walked down the hall. "Oh you got a date with kimblee I'd better leave now." Havoc said. You watched as he left. You regained your body and held your journal tight to your chest. Then you walked to your office.

At the tea shop:

You walked into the shop and saw kimblee with his white suit and black silk hair. You sighed. He turned to you. You blushed and walked to him. You sat down in front of him. He smiled. "So how are you?" he asked. You gulped. "I'm fine sir." You answer. He nods. After what seemed like hours. He stood up. "I would like to go on another date with you _." He said. You felt your heart burst. "I would to" you say. He nodded and left.

How he asked you to marry him:

Over the past 8 months you have been going out with kimblee. He told you the really reason why he was let out. You only nodded. To you it didn't matter. You followed solf j. kimblee down the stairs. He stopped. " _-?" he asked. you raised a brow. "Yes kimblee?" you say back. He slide off his hat. Then turned to you. He had his other hand in his pocket. You tensed. Was he going to kill you. " when you are with me are you afraid?" he asked. You let a breath go out. " oh dear god I thought –' he pressed his lips onto yours . You froze. He backed away from you. Then You touched your lips. He took out his hand from his pocket. He opened his hand. A box was there. You looked at it more. "What is that for?" you asked. he glared at you. That same glare that he used when you should really know what it was. You grabbed the box.

Then opened it. You say kimblee go on one knee. "well?" he asked. you thought about it. Then looked deeply into his eyes. "i 'm never afraid when I'm with you." You say giving his lips a peak. "And I will marry you." You say softly. He grinned. You put the ring on your finger. "Kimble it's very pretty." You say. He stood up. "Well that's nice but let's go get our vows said and our marriage paper." He said grabbing your hand.

You blushed. "Does that mean …." You paused. "That we get to have." you looked away. You felt his finger go under your chin. He moved your face back to look at him. He smirked that evil smirk. "Why aren't you dirty?" He whispered out. You felt shivers go up and down your spine. You felt his other hand go around your waist. " after we get everything we will." He said.

You only nodded your head.

How you found out you got pregnant:

You sat on a sofa reading a novel. Kimblee had gone to go somewhere. So it left you all alone. You licked your fingers then turned the page. You clenched your teeth. That same stabbing pain. You touched your stomach.

What was wrong with you, you had gone to the doctor and he gave you a stick thing that you peed on. He said to wait 5 to get a result if you were sick or not.

Then the doc just laughed at you. You closed your book then got off your sofa. You had left it in the kitchen on accident. You walked to the door. Then opened it. Kimblle was turned to you. His back facing you. "Kimblee-"he hugged you tightly. You patted his head unsure. He looked at you.

"Are you stupid don't you know what this is." He said glaring at you. That same glare. You touched your chin. "You're going to have my child!" he said. You froze. "Your child?" You say. He nodded. You smiled. "I'm so happy!" you yelled. You hugged him.

He kissed your forehead. "I hope it's a boy then I will pass down my alchemy." he said. You smiled. "Sure like I would let you." You say.

Birth:

You eat another apple. " kimblee I'm hungry!" you whined out. " I know I'm coming!" he yelled. You touched your swollen tummy. Then you felt a kick. You bite your lip. "Ow you little baby be careful with mommy now." You say rubbing your tummy. Another blow. You yelled. Kimblee ran into the room. "What did you do now." He said glaring at you. You started to cry. "The babies coming. "you say.

He grabbed your hand. "I will call the hospital!" he said .

After a while:

You sighed. Kimblee held onto the little bundle. You smiled. "How is he?" you asked. kimblee showed you the baby. The baby had the two insect hair things coming out of his head like his father. He had your eyes though. The baby whined. Kimblee gave the child to you. You kissed his head. "Now now little kimblee don't cry." You say. His father touched your cheek. "You make you a beautiful mother." He said. You smiled. "And you sir are a handsome father." You say. He leaned in for a kiss. But a tiny hand went in between. You smiled. "Later." Kimblee said. "Kimble I love you." You say. He touched your cheek. .

"I love you too"

I hoped you liked this story .If you want another baby daddy story with a different character don't be afraid to ask. I will gladly do another one for anyone. So please R&R. PLEASE.


End file.
